(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio resource management apparatus of a base station in a mobile communication system, and a method of managing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for managing a radio resource for efficiently operating an ultra wideband.
(b) Description of the Related Art
There are three methods for preparing for a heavy increase of mobile traffic in a mobile communication system. A first method is to enhance spectrum efficiency of a frequency, a second method is to increase a use frequency, and a third method is to densely make a small cell.
In the second method, because an existing cellular frequency is already depleted, new technology development for using an ultra band based on a super high frequency (millimeter wave) in a mobile communication system is requested. Technology on a short distance/fixed wireless communication field based on a present millimeter wave exists, but technology for efficiently operating an ultra band based on a millimeter wave in a base station is very insufficient.